


Don't Be Sorry

by 7r33h0u53r3fu633



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Background Arin Hanson/Suzy Berhow - Freeform, Dry Humping, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7r33h0u53r3fu633/pseuds/7r33h0u53r3fu633
Summary: Arin needs a back rub. Vernon offers to help.





	Don't Be Sorry

Arin stared down at his screen, and he resisted the urge to rub his eyes. Again. 

His head hurt. It was a proper throbbing kind of hurt too, that was shaping up to be a real migraine. He didn't know if he had it in him to deal with an actual migraine right now, but that seemed to be the way things were shaping up. Was there ever an actual _good_ time to get a migraine, now that he thought about it?

"Dude," said Vernon, "I mean this in the nicest way possible, but you look like absolute shit." 

"Dude," Arin echoed back, "I'm your boss. You shouldn't talk to me like that."

"I'm off the clock right now," Vernon said, indicating the clock on the wall. "So it doesn't count."

"I don't think you'd actually fit on the clock," said Arin, "so I don't know how you could be anything but off of it." That struck him as, quite possibly, the funniest shit ever, which was probably a sign of how tired he was.

"That made no sense," said Vernon, not unkindly. He was coming up behind Arin, and then his hands were on Arin's shoulders. He dug his fingers in, and Arin made an embarrassing noise. It really was a good thing that nobody else was around, or this might have gotten especially embarrassing. But it was just the two of them in the office right now, and things were mostly quiet. Vernon's thumbs found the spots of tension at the base of Arin's skull, and Arin bit back a moan as Vernon began to knead.

"It makes sense if you look at it the right way," Arin mumbled, and he was already starting to slump forward, his eyes sliding shut. "God, where'd you learn to do that with your hands?"

"I've got a surprising amount of random skills," said Vernon, as his thumbs moved in little circles, digging in. The tension was melting away, although Arin wasn't actually sure if Vernon was particularly good at it, or if Arin was just that tense that even being rubbed by... well, anything would be worth it. 

"You should put it on your resume," said Arin.

"What, that I've got multiple skills?" Vernon was pressing his thumbs up and into the knots of Arin's back, and Arin was trying not to make any obscene noises. 

"Yeah," said Arin. He rested his elbows on the surface of his desk, and he let himself be pushed forward, as Vernon began to move lower, digging his knuckles in this time. 

"Well," said Vernon, "you could argue that a resume is, in fact, a list of random skills."

"Don't forget references," Arin said, and he hissed, as one of Vernon's knuckles dug into a sore spot, working it like a game pad. "Those are important. You had excellent ones. Have excellent ones?"

"You must be tired, if you're starting to quibble about grammar," said Vernon. "You usually only get this pedantic when you're _really_ out of it."

"I've got the soul of a pedant," Arin mumbled, his eyes half shut. "I just keep it suppressed for the most part."

"I'm glad," said Vernon. His hand was moving up, towards the back of Arin's neck. "Nobody likes a pedant." 

"You like me," Arin said, "and I'm being pedantic, you said so yourself."

"There's a difference between being pedantic and being a pedant," said Vernon, and he gave the back of Arin's neck a squeeze.

Arin actually _did_ groan this time, and his mouth fell open, his head tipping further forward, as if it was too heavy. God, that felt good. "You're... you're being pedantic, by pointing that out."

"It doesn't sound like a word anymore," Vernon said. "Pedantic, I mean."

"Is there a term for that?" Arin was drifting. At least his headache was drifting away, thankfully. 

"For what?" Vernon tugged the hair tie out of Arin's hair, and then his whole hand was sinking into Arin's hair, his palm curving around the back of Arin's hair. 

"Urgh, dude, don't, my hair is all greasy," Arin mumbled, and he groaned again, as Vernon began to knead, the tips of his fingers stimulating the sensitive skin of Arin's scalp. 

"I'm gonna go home and shower anyway," Vernon said. "And I can wash my hands."

"You're so fucking good at that, holy shit," Arin mumbled. He was starting to get hard in his pajama pants, and he would have been embarrassed, but Vernon's massaging seemed to be pushing that out of his mind, to replace it with skin tingling and warm waves of sensation. "Like... wow."

"I dated someone who was really into any kind of massage," said Vernon. His hands came around to rest on Arin's temples, pressing into them, and they were kneading the headache away, the tension leaving Arin's shoulders, his head. 

"I'm not gonna be able to get out of this chair," said Arin. “I need to be able to get out of this chair.”

“Are you _sure_ you do?” Vernon’s tone was teasing.

“If I fall asleep here, I’m going to end up with even more of a back ache,” said Arin.

“That would be bad,” agreed Vernon, “although I could help you with that, too.”

“I have every faith in you that you could,” said Arin, and then he paused. “Wait. Did that make sense?”

“It made sense, don’t worry,” Vernon assured him. “You’re good.”

“I’m doing my best,” Arin admitted. “Although are we having a heart to heart, or are you just rubbing my back?”

“What, it can’t be both?” Vernon’s hand was moving up, towards the top of Arin’s head, and Arin groaned, sinking down into his chair. 

“You are such a weirdo,” Arin said, his tone affectionate. “I feel like i’m on some Dream Daddy… something or other.”

“Something or other?”

“Yeah.”

“Well,” said Vernon, “you _did_ do a voice for Dream Daddy. “You can think of this as doing some research, if we ever end up doing a sequel.”

“I’ll certainly think about that,” Arin said. “Dream Daddy was fun.”

“It was,” agreed Vernon. 

"Although I don't think I've got it in me to make another game like that." Arin sighed, a long, deep sound, as he began to really, finally relax. He wasn't going to be able to get out of the chair, and he couldn't find it in himself to get too annoyed. 

"Another game like what?" Vernon's hands were in Arin's hair, and Arin bit back an especially embarrassing groan. How did that manage to feel so fucking perfect? He would have been embarrassed by the fact that he was kind of sweaty, but... fuck it. 

"I don't even know right now," said Arin, and he sighed, leaning forward in his seat. "It's... something."

Vernon snorted, and that was a puff of warm air across the nape of Arin's neck. "You should go home," he said, not unkindly. "You're obviously dead tired."

"I wouldn't go so far as to say _dead_ tired," Arin demurred. "If I was dead tired I feel like there'd be more shambling and groaning and general bullshit like something out of a zombie movie."

"That'd be undead tired," Vernon corrected. His fingers were combing through Arin's hair, probably mussing it up. "Completely different thing right there." 

"How is it different?" Arin lolled his head back, looking at Vernon upside down.

Vernon looked back down at him, and he was grinning, just a bit. He looked sleepy as well. "Well, for one, with dead tired, you're not usually moving," he said. "You're still moving."

"I might not be moving," said Arin. "I might just be projecting the _illusion_ of moving." He fluttered his fingers, as if he was doing some kind of razzle dazzle act on a Las Vegas stage show. 

"The illusion of moving," Vernon said, deadpan. 

Arin wasn't thinking when he put his hands on top of Vernon's, but he squeezed them, and Vernon sighed, leaning into Arin's back. His chin rested on top of Arin's head, and his scruff was rough on the hair there. "I'm tired too," Vernon said, and his voice resonated through his chest, up against Arin's back. It made Arin's skin buzz.

Now was an inopportune time to get a boner, but... well, Arin wasn't going to complain too badly. It wasn't that much of a boner, anyway. A half chub, if that. He could deal with a half chub. It wasn't as if Suzy would be bothered - polyamory had been a wonderful addition to the marriage, even if they were both still dealing with adjusting to the various unexpected slings and arrows. 

Although was Vernon even expressing his interest, or was he just being a touchy feely kinda guy? He had been known to be touchy feely in the past, so how could Arin tell, exactly?

"You know," Vernon said, and his tone was casual enough that it very clearly wasn't, "this might be a little easier if we were on a flatter surface."

"A flatter surface?" Arin glanced over at Vernon, one eyebrow raised.

"I could give you a proper back rub, if you were interested," said Vernon. "You'd just need to lie on your stomach for that."

"Why the sudden interest in giving me a back rub?" Arin tried to sound casual. He was still feeling all of this out, when he'd rather be feeling Vernon out. 

... Wow, even within the confines of his own head, that was a horrible way of putting it. He almost wanted to blurt it out, considering what a stupid thing that was to say. His stupid statements were generally met with amusement, but there was a time and a place for a certain _kind_ of stupid statement, and this didn't seem to be it. Although maybe he was overthinking it. Um. 

"Maybe I'm trying to curry favor," said Vernon.

"Isn't that an Indian dish?" Arin paused, and tried not to blush. It was harder to banter effectively with a boner. Although no, that wasn't true at all, because he'd made a whole career out of bantering with Dan all the time, and the two of them were usually boner city together. Was this even a banter worthy situation?

Arin wasn't very good at turning off the bit of his brain that was forever _on_ , the bit that reminded him that no, he didn't actually have to be on camera. He knew, logically, that he was just a person at the end of the day, but it could be hard to turn off. 

"No, I think in this case it's referencing a kind of comb," Vernon said, his tone earnest.

Arin paused. Then again, no wonder how awkward that he was, at least he wasn't the only awkward one. There was a comfort to that. "A comb?"

"There's a thing called a curry comb," said Vernon, and he cleared his throat. "It's, uh, it's a thing they use on, like, horses, things like that."

"Right," said Arin. "So why is the dish called curry?"

"One of those weird linguistics things, I think," said Vernon. “You know, how there are places where there are a bunch of words that mean different things, but all sound the same. Only so many syllables in the world.” He was babbling - Vernon always babbled when he was nervous, which was adorable. 

Arin was endeared. Full on endeared, and he would have been embarrassed, if he had it in him to be. This was all taking on a slightly ridiculous bent, although he wasn’t going to complain too much. He could certainly live with a little bit of ridiculousness. “Right,” he said. “Well, I’m not gonna complain if you wanna curry favor. There are certainly worse things to curry.” Then he snorted. “Although when I hear that, I imagine someone trying to make a curry out of favor, and I end up wondering how that would work.” 

“You really are out of it,” Vernon said, not unkindly.

“It’s been a day,” said Arin. “Not even a day. It’s been… a time.” Things all felt like they were consistently on fire, which didn’t result in much resting, which was possibly why he was beginning to drift towards the edges of burn out. Maybe a back rub was what he needed. 

"I'll meet you on the couch," said Vernon, indicating one of the couches around the place. "I mean, if that's -"

"That'd be cool," Arin interrupted, before Vernon could start going into some kind of anxiety spiral. He gave Vernon a grin, and Vernon grinned back cautiously. "I just gotta go to the bathroom real quick."

"Right," said Vernon, and he cleared his throat. He looked anxious all of a sudden, which was unexpected. Was he seeing this as some kind of come on, or was Arin reading too into stuff? 

... Arin was probably reading too into stuff. He usually did. It was still a miracle that he was married at all, come to think of it. He grinned to himself, and he made his way to the bathroom, fishing his phone out as he did it. He just had to double check something real quick, and then he would probably be good.

* * *

Suzy picked up on the third ring. "What's up, baby? Is everything okay?" She sounded worried.

"Yeah, everything is okay," said Arin. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"You don't usually call," said Suzy. "I was worried. Since it's kinda late and all."

"Oh," said Arin, and he laughed, self conscious. "No, no, everything is okay. I'm just, uh..." He cleared his throat, flustered in spite of himself. "Vernon was flirting with me. I think he might be interested in, um."

"In um, huh?" Suzy's voice had gone teasing. "Gotta love um."

"You know what I mean," Arin grumbled, but he was smiling even as he said it. "Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, sure," said Suzy. "Have fun. Shower before you come to bed though, okay?" Suzy always worried about cleanliness, and she could get a little bit grossed out at the idea of touching someone else's sweat after Arin had been having sex. Which was totally fair, as far as Arin was concerned! People were allowed to have their preferences, and as far as he saw it, he was given free rein to run around, and still get to come home to the most wonderful woman in the world. 

"Consider it done," Arin promised. "Want me to pick you up anything on the way home?"

"The only thing open right now is, like, 7-11, silly," teased Suzy. "I could get stuff myself!"

"I mean, you _could_ ," agreed Arin, and he leaned on the bathroom door. "But why would you, when you've got me here for you?"

"I keep you around for other reasons," Suzy protested. "Who else would open jars for me?" 

There was a beat, and then Arin was cackling. He tried to keep it down, because he didn't want Vernon to hear whatever weird noises were going on from behind the bathroom door, but, well... it was kind of funny. It was more than kind of funny. He covered his mouth to keep any more noise from coming out, and he leaned against the wall, his eyes half shut. "So you're okay with me messing around with Vernon?"

"I'm totally okay with it," Suzy assured him. "You go get it."

"Thanks," Arin said, and he tried not to think too hard about how weird it was that his wife was encouraging him to go get laid. It was a lot better than whatever alternative there might be out there, come to think of it. 

* * *

Arin found Vernon in one of the extra recording rooms. It seemed weird to be doing this sort of thing in the Grump room. Not that he hadn't fucked around in there before, but usually only with Suzy and Dan. He and Dan were so tied up in there that sometimes he wondered how anyone else could stand sitting on that couch, where the two of them had practically leached their very essence into it. 

But Vernon was sitting there, rubbing his hands together. He even had a bottle of lotion - he looked sheepish. "I keep it at my desk," he told Arin, when he found Arin looking at it. "Just because, uh, you know, it can be handy to have. My hands get dry."

"Of course," said Arin. 

"And it's a lot easier on your back if I use the lotion," Vernon added in a rush. "If you'd like that, I mean."

Arin nodded.

"Would you be okay... taking your shirt off?" Vernon was blushing now, blushing very hard, and Arin's stomach was knotting up, just a bit. He tended to pick up on other people's anxiety, and now it seemed that Vernon's was on overdrive. Which was, in turn, making _him_ anxious, which was always a fun combination. Two people's anxiety feeding off of each other. Wonderful. 

Maybe he was reading too deeply into this.

"Yeah, sure," said Arin, and he pulled his shirt up and off of himself, letting it drop onto the floor. He caught Vernon's appreciative gaze, and he tried not to blush too hard, resisting the urge to try to cover himself up. 

Okay. So he wasn't reading too deeply into this after all.

"Your, uh, your working out has been really going well, huh?" Vernon was gazing openly at Arin's shoulders, and the bulging of his biceps. 

"I've been doing my best," Arin said, and he gave a flex, mainly to show off. "Me and Dan are both kinda getting there."

"I don't think that Dan is bulking up the way you are, though," said Vernon. "So you ready for your back rub?"

"I am more than ready," Arin said. "I've got some _sore_ spots, let me tell you." He lay on the couch, stomach down, his face in a pillow. He tried not to make a startled noise when Vernon's cold hands rested on his warm back. Then Vernon's fingers were beginning to dig into a particularly recalcitrant knot by his shoulder, and he was sighing, trying not to tense up.

"What was so funny earlier?" Vernon sounded like he was trying to be casual, which was usually a sign that he was not, in fact, casual.

"What do you mean?" Arin sighed, and then he grunted, as Vernon's knuckle dug into the sore spot. 

"Not to, uh, to be a creep, but I heard you laughing," said Vernon. "I thought you must have been looking at something especially funny, since I know you look at your phone when you're in the bathroom." He paused, and Arin was making some kind of skeptical face into the cushions that he was pressing his face into. "I'm kind of realizing just what an awkward sentence that was," Vernon admitted.

"At least you know it's an awkward sentence," Arin said. "That's a good first step." Then he snickered a bit, still muffled by the pillow. "Admittedly, around here, it's kinda hard not to know other people's bathroom habits."

"You guys sure do... broadcast them a lot," said Vernon, and his hands were trailing a little lower, to the tight spot between his shoulder blades. 

"Gotta get those parasocial relationships going somehow," Arin murmured, and his voice went tight as Vernon's fingers found a particularly tense spot.

"That's a bit of an intense thought," said Vernon.

"Ignore me," said Arin. "I've been watching a whole bunch of a certain kind of YouTube video."

"Right," said Vernon. 

There was an awkward pause, and Arin was mentally kicking himself. _That was a stupid fucking thing to say. What was even the point of that?_

"I think it might, uh, it might be a bit easier if I sat on your lower legs," said Vernon. He cleared his throat, and Arin could almost _hear_ him blushing. "If that's alright?"

"Yeah, that's fine," said Arin, then; "I was on the phone with Suzy."

"What?" Vernon had been putting a hand on Arin's shoulder, presumably to climb up. Now he froze.

"Suzy," Arin repeated. "I wanted to check in on her."

"Check in on her," Vernon echoed. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah," Arin said. "Yeah, she's great. It's just one of the nice things about being married to someone, y'know? Sometimes you just want to... check in on someone."

"Right," said Vernon, and his weight was settling on the backs of Arin's thighs. He was probably looking at Arin's ass, come to think of it, and that was enough to make Arin's cock give a little bit of a twitch. Welp. He knew that he was a bit of an exhibitionist, but it was interesting when it just kind of... hit him, out of the blue. 

"Every time we go on dates, we check in on each other," Arin said, in a burst of inspiration (or was it terror?). 

"Why would you need to check in on each other, if you're on a date together?" Vernon's strong fingers were going at it again, right where it was the sorest. Arin was doing his best not to wriggle too much - it might come off like he was humping the couch, which would probably be... off putting. He also didn't want to knock Vernon off. 

Arin's arms were at his sides, and he tried not to fiddle with his hands too much, as the rubbing continued. The lotion smelled nice, at least. "Well," Arin said, "sometimes we're not on dates together."

"You're not - oh," said Vernon, and Arin could actually hear the moment it hit. It practically rattled. " _Oh_."

"Right," said Arin, lacking anything else to say.

"Well," said Vernon. 

"I hope you're not too, uh, offended," said Arin. "I know it can be a bit - "

"How about I do your chest?" Vernon blurted out in a rush.

Arin paused. That wasn't the response he had been expecting.

"My chest," Arin repeated.

"Your chest," Vernon said, and then he laughed, clearly self conscious. "I mean, if you don't -"

"No," Arin said, and it was his turn to interrupt. "It's okay."

"A lot of people carry tension in their chests," Vernon said, and he was being so earnest that he had to be full of shit. Or maybe he wasn't, and Arin was reading too into things. Everything was taking on a slightly surreal quality, and Arin wasn't sure how to deal with it at this point. His heart was beating loudly in his chest, and his mouth was going dry. 

"Fair enough," said Arin. "Although if you do that, I'm going to have to roll over."

"Roll over," Vernon repeated. 

"You can't really reach my chest if I'm lying on my stomach," Arin reminded him. 

"That does make sense," said Vernon, and he gave a nervous little giggle.

"Are you okay?" Arin looked over his shoulder at Vernon. Vernon's whole face was turning red, and he was licking his lips. He looked... well, he looked awkward, to put it bluntly.

"I'm okay," said Vernon, and he gave a nervous look. "I'm kinda worried I may be fucking up something important."

"It is, if nothing else, a mutual fuck up," Arin assured him. 

"I don't know if that makes me feel better or worse," said Vernon. 

Arin paused, considered his options. He could continue being coy, and hope that it got his message across. Although he'd never been that good at being coy, had he? "I'm going to give you the heads up now," said Arin, biting the bullet. "If I roll over, you're gonna see that I've kinda got a boner." 

"You've only kinda got a boner?" Vernon gave a shaky laugh. 

"Well, no, it's more than a "kinda" situation," said Arin. "It's most definitely a boner. It's kinda out there. It's kinda why I'm warning you. I don't want to roll over and have there be a surprise boner."

"In fairness," Vernon said, and he sounded even more sheepish, "if you roll over you'll see that, uh, that you're not the only resident of bonertown, presently."

"I cannot believe you just said "bonertown" with a straight face," said Arin, then; "I know the joke you're about to make, and you don't need to make it, because we're both thinking it."

Vernon snickered. "Am I that predictable?"

"I think we've spent enough time together, what with one thing and another, that we both know the beats of each other's humor," said Arin. 

"So are you gonna roll over?" Vernon's voice was shaking, just a little bit.

"Gimme a sec," said Arin. "I can't do that while you're sitting on me."

"Right," Vernon said, and he cleared his throat. "Sorry." His weight left Arin's thigh, and Arin stretched, then rolled over onto his back. He was tempted to try to hide his boner, but... fuck it. He knew that Vernon knew what was going on, he knew what was going on, the both of them were both on the train as it was trundling down the tracks.

... as far as Arin knew, at any rate. Shit. What if he ended up getting hit with a sexual harassment suit, or something similar? Fuck. Now was _not_ a good time for Arin's anxiety to start acting up out of the blue. 

"Don't be sorry," Arin said, and he licked his lips. "Nothing to be sorry for, dude." He rolled onto his back, and he tried not to squint at the light that was shining down into his eyes. He glanced over at Vernon, and he saw Vernon glancing down at his lap. "Sorry," Arin blurted out, and then he grinned a bit in spite of himself. This could pretty quickly turn into a back and forth of "sorry" without any winning. 

"Don't be sorry," breathed Vernon, and then he was... climbing onto Arin's lap. He was straddling it, and his ass was up against Arin's erection, and Arin hissed. "Do you want me to -"

"If you don't kiss me, like, right now, I might die," Arin interrupted, because enough with the coyness. He had his hands on Vernon's hips, and one hand moved up the back of Vernon's shirt. He craned his neck up, and then Vernon's mouth was against his, and he was running his hands up and down Vernon's back. Then they broke apart, panting, and Vernon let Arin pull his shirt up and off. 

"God," Vernon said, and his voice was thick, "your _chest_..."

"My chest," Arin echoed, and his throat clicked when he swallowed. "Yours is no slouch either."

"... What?" Vernon blinked at him, clearly nonplussed.

"Sorry," said Arin, and he made a faintly sheepish noise that morphed into a moan, as Vernon grabbed a pec and ground his ass against Arin's ass. "I'm, uh... I'm distracted. By your hotness."

"I'm not that good," Vernon mumbled, as his thumbs passed over Arin's nipples.

Arin hissed through his teeth, his eyes squeezing shut and his mouth falling open. He rolled his hips forward, his heels digging into the couch, and Vernon held on with his knees, as if he was riding a mechanical bull.

"You're pretty good," Arin told him, and his own hands moved up, to pinch Vernon's nipples, twisting them gently, the way Suzy liked.

Vernon gasped, and he arched into it. "Oh," he said, and he squeezed Arin's pecs again, a little harder. "God, your chest, I've been _thinking_ about it."

Arin gave a breathless little giggle, his hips grinding upwards. "The way you say it," he mumbled. "Like it's a specific kind of thinking."

"It is," Vernon said earnestly. "It's... excellent. It's good thinking, but wow has it taken up a lot of my thinking."

"Should I... should I apologize?" Arin's voice cracked, as Vernon's fingers twisted his nipples again.

"No," Vernon said. "No, no, don't be sorry, just... keep... fuck!"

"I don't think I've got any condoms on me right now," Arin said, and he shuddered as Vernon twisted his nipples again. "Although if you're willing to wait?"

"I'd... like that a lot," Vernon said, "but right now I just... want you to... keep..." He trailed off, and Arin gave a breathless chuckle, twisting Vernon's nipples again, a little harder this time. He liked the way that Vernon practically spasmed against him, his mouth falling open and his eyes going wider. It was a good look on him. 

"You want me to keep what?" Arin scraped his nails along the inside of Vernon's pec, and Vernon shook on top of him. 

"I want you to keep doing this," Vernon said. "Or keep doing... anything." He sighed, and his face screwed up. "Oh, fuck, yes..."

"Hold on," said Arin. "Let me just..." He sat up, awkwardly, and there was a moment of scrambling as Vernon tried not to fall over. Then Arin was pulling Vernon to him, and they were kissing. They were kissing again, and it was wet and heady, as Vernon's big hands stroked and caressed across Arin's chest, and Arin's fingers kept flicking Vernon's nipples. It was the kind of desperate, messy dry humping that Arin associated with the more awkward points of being a teenager. 

Vernon’s fingers were still dancing across Arin’s chest, and Arin was caressing and stroking and pinching himself. He’d never paid much attention to Vernon’s chest before, but _fuck_ was it good. He was drowning in it, and he was trying to breathe and to grind and to let himself get wrapped up in all the feelings at the same time .

Arin’s orgasm came as a shock - he’d never gone off this hard before, out of the blue. He was shaking as his cock spat come into his pajama pants, and he kissed Vernon a little harder, as Vernon humped into him. Then Vernon’s face was contorting, open like a flower, and he was so lovely in his ugliness that some small part of Arin’s heart broke. 

“Fuck,” Vernon said against Arin’s lips. “Holy fuck…”

“I know, right?” Arin gave a breathless little chuckle. “You give a good back rub.”

Vernon snorted, and he flopped up against Arin. The sweat on his chest was still cooling. 

Arin held Vernon close, and tried not to think about all the work he needed to finish. He could cross that bridge when he came to it. In the mean time, he was just going to enjoy himself. It was the best he could do, right? He wasn’t even going to be sorry for it.


End file.
